Jr. Troopa
Jr. Troopa (who calls himself Master Jr. Troopa) is a young Koopa Troopa that never left his egg shell. He is a bully that hangs out at "Jr. Troopa's Playground" near the Goomba Village in Paper Mario. Jr. Troopa stalks Mario and his friends throughout the course of the game, often challenging him in a new, stronger form with new attacks and more health. Appearances Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Jr. Troopa is first encountered at "Jr. Troopa's Playground" when Mario and Goompa are looking for his hammer. After finding the lost hammer, Jr. Troopa shows up and challenges Mario to a fight. Defeated, Jr. Troopa vows revenge and becomes very persistent. Jr. Troopa later reappears, after defeating the Koopa Bros., on Mario's way back to Toad Town. This time, Jr. Troopa can hide in his shell which raises his defense. Mario once again defeats the young Koopa. Jr. Troopa next appears in Forever Forest. He is lost and scared, so at first he is glad to see Mario, but then, perhaps remembering what Mario did to him, Jr. Troopa attacks. Jr. Troopa's new ability is flight. Using his new bat-like wings Jr. Troopa is able to fly out of reach of Mario's hammer. However, Mario is able to use his jumping ability to beat Jr. Troopa. Still following Mario, Jr. Troopa tracks him to Lavalava Island, swimming all the way across the ocean. However, just as Jr. Troopa arrives, Mario, who had finished his business on the island, leaves on the back of a Whale, forcing Jr. Troopa to turn around and swim back across the ocean. Jr. Troopa arrives at the harbor in Toad Town and challenges Mario. This time Jr. Troopa has placed a spike on top of his head to go with his wings. However, all the swimming lowered Jr. Troopa's HP to twenty, making it easy for Mario to beat him once again. After his defeat, Jr. Troopa realizes that if he had just flown to the island, he wouldn't have wasted his HP. Jr. Troopa appears once again in Shiver Snowfield. Jr. has learned some magic and using a wand-like stick, is able to create balls of damaging magic. Nevertheless, Mario whips Jr. Troopa once again. A large block of ice forms around him before he has time to recover. Jr. Troopa makes his final appearance in Bowser's Castle. Jr. Troopa appears just as Mario is preparing to face the Koopa Bros. Jr. Troopa easily bests the Koopa Bros. himself and proceeds to challenge Mario. Although the fight was difficult, he beats the young Koopa one last time. Jr. Troopa then runs away shouting that he will never give up. Ironically, he never showed up to fight Mario again after that. Jr. Troopa is later seen fighting Kammy Koopa during the ending sequence of Paper Mario. Both end up attacking Bowser by accident, and getting burnt to a crisp by him. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Jr. Troopa appears in the background of an image of Zip Toad in an email from Zip Toad. Name in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Koopa Troopas Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario characters